Friendship Among Thieves
by Windrises
Summary: Baby Doll feels lonely so she tries to start a friendship with Catwoman, Poison Ivy, and Harley Quinn.


Notes: Batman was created by Bill Finger and Bob Kane and is owned by DC Comics. Batman: The Animated Series was created by Eric Radomski and Bruce Timm and is owned by Warner Bros.

All of Batman's villains were in Arkham Asylum. However, the Joker had a sneaky smile on his face, because he had a plan. Mary Louise Dahl, also known as Baby Doll, had been lonely since she was sent to Arkham Asylum. She didn't have any family or friends. She saw the Joker smiling in the cell across from her so she asked, "What's up Joker?"

Joker said, "I've got a bomb up my sleeve." Joker laughed while all of the inmates in Arkham got free thanks to some bombs that blew up their cages.

Baby Doll asked, "You set up an escape for all of Gotham's enemies?"

Joker looked a little frustrated while saying, "The guards I bribed used the wrong type of bombs. They were supposed to blow all of you losers up."

The other villains angrily asked, "What?"

Joker nervously said, "I don't mean that."

Baby Doll asked, "Wouldn't you of blown up too?"

Joker said, "No, I had the guards give me a bomb that just blew up my cell. Those dumb guards gave them to all of you. You need to be careful who you bribe."

Harley Quinn angrily asked, "You were gonna lead us to our demise?"

Joker ran up to the Clock King and asked, "Is it time for me to run away?"

Clock King said, "It was time for that two minutes and fifty two seconds ago." Joker ran away before his fellow villains got a chance to get their revenge on him.

Harley asked, "Should we follow him?"

Two-Face flipped a coin to decide. The coin landed on tails so Two-Face said, "Lets leave the clown alone. I think that getting away is our main goal." The villains started running out of Arkham. The guards that weren't bribed chased after the villains, but only managed to capture a few of them.

Baby Doll walked around wondering what she should do. Although she wasn't fond of Batman she had no desire to seek revenge on him and she didn't have any evil schemes. She stood around looking sad. She grabbed a bag of cat food and started eating it.

Catwoman sternly said, "That's my bag of food."

Baby Doll tried to look innocent while saying, "I didn't mean to."

Catwoman replied, "I'm not sure what my next scheme should be."

Baby Doll said, "You remind me of myself. I have no real goals anymore except to be with at least one person that actually cares about me."

Catwoman smiled and said, "I only care about cats." Baby Doll had a sad look on her face so Catwoman put some toy cat ears on Baby Doll's head and said, "You'll be a cute cat." Baby Doll smiled.

Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn walked up to Baby Doll and Catwoman. Baby Doll asked, "What's up girls?"

Poison Ivy said, "We overheard that you need a new mission."

Catwoman asked, "Were you spying on me?"

Harley smiled and said, "Spying on people is one of my hobbies."

Poison Ivy said, "Since you two are lacking in the clever plans department perhaps you'll help me with my plan."

Baby Doll asked, "What's your plan?"

Poison Ivy said, "A new breed of plants have recently been sent to Gotham. Bruce Wayne is a paranoid fool so he hires the best security. However I'm sure you would be able to defeat them and steal the plants for me."

Catwoman suspected that Poison Ivy was trying to trick her and Baby Doll into doing all the work so she asked, "What will you and Harley be doing while we steal the plants?"

Poison Ivy said, "We'll be at our new hideout. That way we can't get captured."

Catwoman angrily replied, "I have better things to do than do your work for you."

Poison Ivy said, "Considering that you don't have any plans it seems like you have nothing better to do."

Baby Doll gently tapped Catwoman on the head and said, "We should go along with her plan."

Catwoman asked, "Why?"

Baby Doll said, "We have no plans of our own. I don't wanna go on without a purpose or friends."

Catwoman replied, "Okay. We'll do the robbery."

Poison Ivy said, "Smart choice girls." Poison Ivy gave them the address and time to rob the place.

Harley whispered, "They sure are gullible."

The next night Baby Doll and Catwoman went to the plant shop. The guards saw them and tried to stop the villains, but Baby Doll threw a stuffed animal full of knockout gas at them. The guards passed out. Baby Doll laughed and said, "Sleep tight and don't let the baby dolls bite." Baby Doll did an evil laugh and started robbing the plant shop with Catwoman.

Bruce Wayne was driving near Gotham's plant shop. Bruce got out of his limo and saw that the guards were passed out on the floor. Bruce smiled and said, "Guards sure are getting lazy these days."

Veronica Vreeland asked, "How could you make cheap jokes at a time like this?"

Bruce jokingly said, "Being a millionaire is a good excuse to get more pricey jokes. What's going on?"

Ms. Vreeland replied, "Catwoman and some other lady beat up the guards and broke into the plant shop. They're probably trying to take the rare plants."

Bruce asked, "Did you call the police?"

Ms. Vreeland said, "They're busy trying to capture the Joker."

Bruce replied, "Don't worry. I have a friend who'll take care of the criminals." Bruce went into a nearby alley and got on his Batman costume.

Batman ran into the plant shop and asked, "Where's Poison Ivy?"

Baby Doll said, "She's not here."

Batman angrily replied, "She has to be the mastermind behind this."

Catwoman said, "You talking about Poison Ivy is making me jealous Batman."

Batman had a smug smile on his face while saying, "Don't worry my dear. I hate my enemies equally." Catwoman kicked Batman into a wall.

Baby Doll said, "Treat my new friend with manners Batman."

Batman asked, "You two are friends?"

Baby Doll said, "Yes. We're the purrfect duo."

Catwoman said, "Leave Batman before I scratch your cape and cowl apart."

Batman asked, "Why are you trying to rob the plant shop?"

Baby Doll said, "Poison Ivy is a close friend of ours."

Batman replied, "Yeah right."

Baby Doll angrily asked, "Don't you believe in us?"

Batman said, "Poison Ivy's using you to get what she wants. She pretended to be friends with you so you could take care of her work for her."

Baby Doll angrily replied, "I'm not going to let you ruin my new chance at a family."

Batman said, "You and your fellow criminals aren't a family. All of you are lying to each other."

Baby Doll angrily replied, "I'm going to get rid of you before you destroy my chances at happiness." Baby Doll was about to get out a bomb, but Catwoman grabbed her. Baby Doll asked, "Why would you stop me?"

Catwoman asked, "What were you going to do?"

Baby Doll said, "Destroy Batman."

Catwoman sternly replied, "No."

Baby Doll angrily said, "You're siding with the enemy. Family members are supposed to side with each other, not with monsters like Batman."

Catwoman replied, "You're not a part of my family."

Baby Doll punched Catwoman to the ground and said, "I didn't mean to." Baby Doll grabbed the plants and started running out. Batman threw a tracer on her before she ran out of the plant shop.

Batman grabbed Catwoman and put handcuffs on her. Catwoman tried to look innocent while saying, "I didn't mean to go back to crime. I was desperate for a goal in life."

Batman sarcastically said, "You're so sympathetic."

Baby Doll burst into Poison Ivy's hideout and handed Ivy and Harley the plants. Baby Doll asked, "Are you proud of me?"

Poison Ivy said, "Yes. You did a good job."

Baby Doll smiled and asked, "Are we the best of friends now?"

Harley said, "Ivy's my best friend. You're barely even a friend to us."

Baby Doll angrily replied, "All of you have been nasty liars. We truly never were real friends. I had my doubts about our friendship from the start, but I gave you one last chance. Thankfully I prepared a punishment for you for betraying me."

Poison Ivy nervously asked, "What did you do?"

Baby Doll said, "I put a bomb in the plants."

Poison Ivy asked, "You're going to have us blown up?"

Baby Doll said, "Of course."

Harley giggled and said, "Her sense of humor reminds me of the Joker."

Poison Ivy angrily replied, "It won't be funny if we actually get blown up."

Harley thought about it and said, "Great point."

Poison Ivy said, "Lets escape."

Baby Doll replied, "You don't have time to do that. While in Arkham the Clock King told me how much time I should set on bombs if I ever plan on blowing anybody up."

Harley said, "Clock King's always been a nice guy when it comes to that type of stuff."

Batman came into the hideout and used a special device to defuse the bomb. Baby Doll asked, "How did you do that?"

Batman said, "I had a batarang that defuses bombs."

Harley replied, "That seems like a corny gadget that would only exist in the 60s."

Batman smiled and said, "I make silly gadgets when I feel nostalgic about that time period."

Poison Ivy said, "I hope you plan on having Baby Doll locked away for decades for she tried to do."

Batman replied, "You're even more guilty than she is so be quiet." Batman put handcuffs on Ivy and Harley. Batman walked up to Baby Doll and said, "You've become worse than you were in the past."

Baby Doll jokingly said, "I didn't mean to." Batman growled while putting handcuffs on Baby Doll.

After Batman had the criminals sent back to Arkham Commissioner Gordon walked up to him and said, "I'm sorry that I couldn't come earlier. The Joker kept me and the police busy all night. I heard that you had to deal with some bombs. Did anything blow up?"

Batman said, "The only thing that blew up was friendship." Batman walked away feeling a bit of sadness for the failed friendship that Baby Doll and the others had. He could relate.


End file.
